Skręćkarcze Bagna (odcinek)/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Każdy z nas traci coś najcenniejszego na świecie. I żeby to odzyskać, jest w stanie zrobić wszystko. Nawet stanąć oko w oko ze strachem. A wtedy lepiej nie mrugać. Stoick: Gdzie on się podziewa? Zdarzało mu się spóźniać, ale żeby aż tak? Pyskacz: A ty w ogóle jesteś pewien, że Kupczy przywiezie? Stoick: Oj, jestem. Słyszałem od Jorgensona, ten słyszał od pasterza Stevensona, który słyszał od rybaka Tonstana, że ten widział jak Kupczy własnoręcznie ładował na pokład. Pyskacz: Skoro tak słyszałeś, to pewnie dobrze słyszałeś. Czkawka: Tata, a może ty byś mi jednak powiedział czego szukamy, co? Stoick: Kupczego szukamy. Więcej wiedzieć nie musisz. Pyskacz: Nic się nie martw, stary druhu. Zobaczysz, przypłynie bezpiecznie i na czas. Czkawka: Szykuj się Szczerbek. Zrobimy sobie małą wycieczkę. No i pięknie. Zaczniemy od zachodnich wysp i będziemy powoli wracać. Astrid: Wracać, a skąd? Czkawka: Ee, a ską- a skąd. A znikąd. Tak tylko chcemy się trochę przelecieć. Astrid: Aha, przelecieć mówisz? A jedzenia masz tyle, że starczyłoby na całą familię Sączysmarka. Sączysmark: Czy ktoś powiedział Sączysmark? Łuu. Czy mi się zdaje, czy łosoś? Czkawka: Ach… No dobra, okej. Skoro musicie wiedzieć… Astrid: A musimy. Czkawka: Bo ojciec prosił mnie o małą przysługę. No okej. Dobra. Bo Johann Kupczy ma coś ojcu przywieść. Coś strasznie ważnego i… No chyba już powinien tu być. Sączysmark: Sorry, śliczne, ale nie oddam ci rybki. Bo rybka przepyszna. E-Ej! Astrid: To kiedy lecimy? Czkawka: Muszę to zrobić sam. Jak wszyscy nagle znikniemy, ojciec zacznie coś podejrzewać. Sączysmark: Sam mówisz? Że sam, bez nas? Hahaha. Żartujesz? Przecież ty sam, bez nas, chłopie, kto cię obroni? Pomożesz… mi? Czkawka: Och. Ach, no niech wam będzie. Zgoda. Możecie ze mną lecieć. Ale nikt więcej. Nikomu ani słowa, jasne? Nikomusieńku, wcale nie żartuję. Mieczyk: Te, Czkawka, Sączysmark mówił, że lecimy na łososie. Uwielbiam w sosie. Czkawka: Och… Stary, chyba o coś prosiłem. Miałeś nie mówić. Sączysmark: Chyba o coś prosiłeś, ale kto by cię słuchał? Śledzik: Czkawka, ale ty sam ciągle powtarzasz, że w ekipie zawsze raźniej. Łoo. Czkawka: Ta, i jak jeszcze raz powtórzę, po prostu mnie walnij. Szpadka: Jak chcesz, to ja mogę. Mieczyk: Oj może, a bije panna jak koleś. Hehe. Rewelacja, patrz. Ała. Czad. Astrid: Hej, patrzcie! Mieczyk: Przez te łzy nic nie widzę. Czkawka: Rany. To Johann? Sączysmark: A myślałem, że ciutkę większą ma tą łódkę. Czkawka: Dobra ludzie, trzeba to sprawdzić. Johann: Mgła… Mgła… Czkawka: Johann. Gdzie twoja łódź? Johann: Łódź, nie wiem. Pamiętam jedynie, że płynąłem sobie lekko, morze gładkie, jak aksamit, wiatr wprost idealny. A już za chwilę groza! Żagle się drą, maszty pękają, statek znika, a ja dryfuję wśród rekinów. Czkawka: Nic z tego nie rozumiem. Johann: Nie rozumiesz? Miałem 3 dni opóźnienia, chciałem zdążyć i podpłynąłem za blisko… Śledzik: Za blisko czego? Johann: Za blisko Skręćkarczych Bagien. Czkawka, Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka: Skręćkarczych Bagien? Śledzik: Wielu wypłynęło na te bagienne wody, niewielu wróciło. Astrid: Dziadek opowiadał, że to jacyś piraci. Sączysmark: Co ty, jacy piraci? Nawet dziecko wie, że grasuje tam Mgławy Potwór. Śledzik: Że potwór? Mieczyk: Podobno potwór wydaje z siebie jakieś, takie straszliwe jęki. Łuu, łeee. A potem okrywa cię mgłą i wyżera mięso aż do kości. A potem wyżera kości aż do… tego co jest pod spodem. Szpadka: A potem zrzuca te kości prosto z nieba. Johann: Prawda. Wszystko szczera prawda. To coś, to, to, to, to, to, to… To mnie okrążyło. Sączysmark: I co? Mgławy Potwór. Piraci… Hehehe. Durny ten twój dziadek. Czkawka: Johann, musimy znaleźć twoją łódź. Jest tam coś ważnego dla mojego ojca. Johann: Tak, tak, tak, rzeczywiście jest. Tyle, że nie dla twojego ojca, ale dla ciebie. Czkawka: Dla mnie? A od kogo? Johann: Nie powiedział ci? Od twojej matki, synku. Czkawka: Od mamy? Astrid: Przecież to niemożliwe. Czkawka: A co to jest? Johann: Przykro mi bardzo, ale nie wiem. Jedyne co miałem w rękach to skrzynia z krzyżem Berk. Czkawka: No to trzeba ją znaleźć. Koniecznie. Natychmiast. Pokaż gdzie byłeś i ki-kiedy dopadło cię to coś. Johann: Nie! Za żadne skarby! Nie zmusicie mnie! Nie! O nie! Na łodzi mam nóż! Mieczyk: Hehehe… Johann: Dobra, nie mam noża na łodzi. Ale żadnej mgły, proszę. Czkawka: Spokojnie. Powiedz mi tylko jak znaleźć te Skręćkarcze Bagna. Johann: Kieruj się na wschód. Niebawem dojrzysz grupę wysp w kształcie dłoni, Skręćkarcze Bagna będą na kciuku. Czkawka: Sączysmark, ty i bliźniaki bierzcie Kupczego na Berk. Sączysmark: Ale do domu? Tego pajaca? Z tymi pajacami? Czkawka: Patrz na niego, facet ledwo żyje. A gdyby coś się działo, jeszcze się ucieszysz, że masz ich przy sobie. Mieczyk: Hehehehehe. Śledzik: Pytanko. A co my… co robimy? Czkawka: Lecimy na Skręćkarcze Bagna. Śledzik: A może dam ci coś od mojej mamusi? Albo jak chcesz mamusię ci oddam. Uwielbiasz jej krabowe ciasteczka. Astrid: Mgła… Mgła… Śledzik: Aaa! Astrid: Hahaha… Śledzik: Przestań, jak możesz? Chcesz łez? Chcesz moich łez? Czkawka: Patrzcie! To pewnie tam! Śledzik: Skręćkarcze Bagna. Johann: O Thorze, co się zdarzyło… Co za dzień… Błagam, do domu! Mieczyk: No stary, to gdzie ten łosoś? Sączysmark: Ale mi się trafiło… Przestań ryczeć, nudzisz mnie. Czkawka: Nic nie rozumiem. Oblecieliśmy całą wyspę. Gdzie ta łódź? Astrid: Nawet żadnych szczątków. Nic a nic. Śledzik: Wiecie kto zabrał łódź? Mgławy Potwór. Czkawka: Szczerbatek, uspokój się. Śledzik: Misia, wszystko w porządku, spokojnie. Astrid: Jej, co to było? Czkawka: Wygląda na to, że trzeba sprawdzić. Śledzik: Chwila, chwila. Idziemy tam? Tam, tam… zły dźwięk, nie idźmy w ten dźwięk. Astrid: Właśnie, że idźmy, na tym polega zabawa. Śledzik: No właśnie, te nasze zabawy. Ee, kości. Po prostu pięknie. Astrid: Oo… Ach… Łał. Patrzcie, jest łódź Johanna. Czkawka: Ta… Facet trochę zboczył z kursu. Śledzik: Mgławy Potwór. Astrid: Wichura! Śledzik: Widzisz, boją się. A to smoki. Może pora zadać sobie pytanie: czemu my się nie boimy? Czkawka: Łódź nie wytrzyma takiego ciężaru. My sobie zeskoczymy, smoki niech zaczekają na dole. Śledzik: Super. Po prostu pięknie. Astrid: Ach… Czkawka: Szczerbatek, na ziemię. Śledzik: Nie oddalaj się od tatusia. Czkawka: Słuchajcie, to tak. Szybko szukamy, znajdujemy, znikamy. Interesuje nas skrzynia. Skrzynia z krzyżem Berk. Śledzik: Yyy. No i pięknie, powiesz coś? Astrid: Pod pokład! Czkawka: To taki tam, ty-tylko taki… kostny deszczyk. Z resztą przelotny. Śledzik: Kostny deszczyk? Czy tylko mnie wydawało się to jakieś nie takie? Astrid: Eee… Czkawka: Eee, no zgoda. Może ciut nie takie. Śledzik: To też nie takie. Czkawka: No dobra, zajmiemy się lepiej skrzynią i to szybko, bo to drapanie nie brzmiało jakoś specjalnie towarzysko. Śledzik: Aaa! Aa! Aaa! Czkawka: Uspokój się, znalazłem. Śledzik: Och, dzięki ci Thorze. Ręka mnie dotknęła. Same kości to były. Astrid: Zróbmy coś, bo nas dopadnie. Czkawka: Ukryć się! Tam, szybko! Błagam was, nie oddychać! Śledzik: Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że strasznie was kocham. Śledzik, Astrid i Czkawka: Aaaa! Mieczyk: No siemka. Podać rączkę? Astrid: Och… Mieczyk: Szpadka, we-weź coś zrób! Czkawka: Do… Starczy już, dzięki, wystarczy. Mieczyk: Ał, ał… Ał… Czkawka: Możemy sobie coś wyjaśnić? To wszystko wy, tak? Te kości, drapanie. Sączysmark: No pewnie. A wy na to tak: Łuu, aaa, łyyy… Śledzik: Tak szczerze, to chyba głównie ja. Czkawka: Och, świetnie. Yy-y, a w ogóle co wam strzeliło? Co wam odbiło? Sączysmark: A to, żebyś sobie nie myślał, że możesz mi bezkarnie wciskać Kupczego. Czkawka: Gdzie on jest? Sączysmark: Spoko, nic się nie martw, dobrze mu gdzie jest. Astrid: Ale ty sobie nie myśl, że ci to po prostu ujdzie. Skąd wziąłeś taki tandetny wisior? Sączysmark: Ee, podoba ci się? Hahaha. Leżał sobie na pokładzie to wziąłem. Chcesz złotko, to może ci taki skołować. Mieczyk: O rany. Czkawka: Jak tam, wszyscy cali? W nogi! Sączysmark: Tak żeby nie było. Ta mgła… to nie my. Czkawka: No dobra, przyznaję się. Zaczynam powoli wierzyć w tego waszego potwora. Wszyscy: Aaaaaa! Śledzik: Cześć. Szpadka: Ło, żyjemy. Żyjemy? Ał! Mieczyk: Ał! Astrid: No błagam was, możemy się stąd w końcu ulotnić? Czkawka: Ale… Gdzie skrzynia? No bo jak zniknęła? Przed chwilą miałem… Mieczyk: Wielka szkoda, ale pech. Widzimy się na Berk. Śledzik: Sztukamięs! Och, jak ja się stęskniłem! Już po strachu, tatuś zabiera cię do domu. Czkawka: No dobra, to wy lećcie. Ja zostaję, muszę znaleźć skrzynię. Sączysmark: Rób tam co chcesz. Widzimy się, albo nie. Astrid: Chwila, czekajcie chwilę. Pamiętacie, to skrzynia jego mamy. Mieczyk: Taa, urzekło nas to bardzo. To pa. Astrid: A gdybyście byli na jego miejscu? Sączysmark: Nigdy. Astrid: Ach, a gdyby to była wasza mama? Sączysmark: Nienawidzę cię. I nie myśl sobie, wcale, w ogóle nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Czkawka: Bardzo wam dziękuję. Bardzo, bardzo. Chodźcie, rozprawimy się z potworem. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Au! Astrid: Jest! Tam jest! Czkawka: Czy mi się wydaje, czy… normalna mgła to tak się raczej nie przemieszcza. Sączysmark: Ja cię, dwa potwory. Czkawka: ASTRID! Astrid: Robi się! Czkawka: Zgubiliśmy go. Astrid: No, my też. Mieczyk: Yy, ale on nas chyba nie. Czkawka: Szczerbatek, uspokój się. Szpadka: Ej, co one robią? Mieczyk: Jak to co? Lecą sobie. Sączysmark: Wiedziałem, że Hakokieł mnie nie lubi. Czkawka: Ale one wcale nie uciekają. Patrzcie. Astrid: Raju, to smoki. Sączysmark: No, wkurzone smoki. Czkawka: Ee, wiesz Śledziku, w sumie to można się cieszyć. Nie ma żadnego potwora. Śledzik: Dzięki, od razu mi ulżyło. Szpadka: O ja cię, ale dziwnie. Mieczyk: No, takie dymiące smocze piraty, tylko, że bez przepasek. Śledzik: Niesamowite, przecież to Zaduśne Zdechy. No co? Sączysmark: Widziałeś, że są takie cosie? Śledzik: Oj, no to kiedyś czytałem, ale nie sądziłem, że są naprawdę. Astrid: Więc wolałeś nam wciskać jakiegoś Mgławego Potwora? Czkawka: Miło, że jest dyskusja, ale możemy trochę później? Co o nich wiesz? Mów. Śledzik: Ukrywają się w chmurach dymu, zaciekle bronią swojego terytorium i… eee… i jeszcze trzecie coś, ale zapomniałem. Mieczyk: Ała… Czkawka: Za dużo ich, nie damy rady. Wycofujemy się. Mieczyk: Ee, wycofujemy? Gdzie? Czkawka: Zróbcie zasłonę ogniową. Mieczyk: Dwa razy nie musisz powtarzać. Śledzik: Co my konkretnie robimy? Czemu tu ciągle jesteśmy? Czkawka: Bo jesteśmy. Muszę odzyskać tę skrzynię. Sączysmark: A skąd ty niby wiesz, że smoki porwały? Czkawka: Coś mi się wydaję, że jednak tak. Chodźcie, sprawdzimy co knują. Śledzik, a może sobie coś przypomniałeś? Śledzik: No niestety tak. To trzecie coś, to Zaduśne Zdechy budują swoje gniazdo ze wszystkiego co metalowe. Mieczyk: Jakieś takie mało wygodne. A może… Śledzik: Nie chodzi o wygodę. To ich forma ochrony przed większymi smokami. Czkawka: Chciałbym to z bliska zobaczyć. Mieczyk: Każdy by chciał. Hehehe. Czkawka: Te, skąd ty to masz? Mieczyk: Jak to skąd? Chyba, że z łodzi tej tam, no wiesz, na drzewie. Czkawka: Ech. Stapiają wszystko w jakieś jedno coś. Jest skrzynia! Na skale! Dobra, musimy je jakoś stamtąd przepędzić. Astrid: A gdyby… gdyby je jakoś wywabić? Czkawka: No, tylko czym? Sączysmark: Świeci się. Hehehe, co? Smoczki, smoczki! Mam coś dla was fajnego! Patrzcie, patrzcie! No chodźcie! Zapłaci ten Czkawka, oj słono zapłaci. Czkawka: Śpieszmy się. Sączysmark długo ich nie zatrzyma. Sączysmark: Aaaa… Dobre smoczki. Aaa! Łoo! Przestańcie! To boli! Eej! Śledzik: Ee, nie jest dobrze. Wracają! Astrid: Czkawka! Uważaj! Czkawka: Szczerbatek! Sączysmark: Czkawka, nie zostawiaj mnie! Aaa! Czkawka: No super. Szczerbatek, plazma. Sączysmark: Haha i kto jest mistrz? Ha. Czkawka: Człowieku, błaga, wyrzuć ten wisiorek. Sączysmark: Nie. Moja błyskotka. Czkawka: Więc albo ty, albo błyskotka. Sączysmark: Hakokieł! Hako… Oo. Astrid: Wszystko co macie metalowe, wyrzucać! Sączysmark: Udało się! Astrid: Czkawka! Czkawka: Aaa! Aaa…! Śledzik: Nie, nie będziecie mi się śnić po nocach. Bo przecież w życiu nie zasnę. Stoick: Tak jest. Tak. Bardzo dobrze. Powoli, troszkę w lewo. Pyskacz: Trzeba będzie wyciąć z pół lasu chyba, żeby ją załatać. Stoick: Szczęście, żeś cały i zdrów. Możemy ci w czymś jeszcze pomóc? Johann: Taak. Dajcie mi, proszę, 5 minut sam na sam, z tą przeklętą trójcą co mnie zostawiła na oceanie. Stoick: Nie bój się. Otwórz. Czkawka: Pamiętam tego smoczka. Stoick: Cieszę się. Bardzo się cieszę. Mama uszyła go specjalnie dla ciebie. Byłeś jeszcze malutki. Nie na żarty się wystraszyłeś. Z tydzień nie mogłeś spać. Czkawka: Aż tak? Naprawdę bałem się smoków? Stoick: Łohoho i to śmiertelnie. Popłynęliśmy kiedyś na ryby, pamiętasz? Wyrzuciłeś go do morza. Czkawka: To skąd się wziął? Stoick: Skąd? Zaplątał się w sieci. Johann kupił go od kogoś i dał znać, że przywiezie. Czkawka: Byłem taki mały, kiedy mama… No wiesz. Bardzo się bałem, że zupełnie o niej zapomnę. Dzięki tato. Śliczny smoczek. Stoick: Och, synku. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo by się mama ucieszyła. Tak by się ucieszyła. Czkawka: Ludzie boją się pewnych rzeczy, bo ich nie rozumieją. Ja jak widać, bałem się smoków. A tu proszę jaka odmiana. Mój największy strach zamienił się w najlepszego przyjaciela. Kategoria:Scenariusze